gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Consus, the Erudite God
Image Change for Page: Simon I understand you have your own opinions, but just being frank, what's not needed is one person editing here in an attempt to change the way we do things because of, no offense, arbitrary opinions voicing how you think it would be better to have it done another way. We've had the images as landscape portraits for years clearly because that's the way we want it and it's the typical style taken advantage of by anime wikis like us... Not sure what your problem with that is, if you have a problem with it at all. The infobox image is not the platform from which we describe or launch the basis for an entire body description for a character's pysique. We do that in the "Appearance" section while the infobox just gives a small concise glimpse of the character either as they are in their most recent or in their truest form. If not of those, then they have mupltiple tabbed pictures that you can view of the character at different point in their lives which accomplishes the same thing. Neither of these does your picture accomplish, hence "outdated". Across a plethora of anime sites and really, sites in general on wikia, this is how it is. In fact, captions, which are very much a thing, are as much or even more normal than that, so while your opinon on the matter doesn't hold any obective ground in this conversation, I was bit curious as to why you have it because I found it a bit bizarre. Even if this all wasn't the case, your picture doesn't show anything special but an arm. Also, having another character (in any aspect) featured in the profile like this when there are plenty of solo images available is not a good look whatsoever, especially if you're going to talk about "a cut together mess at worst." Moonlight Guidepost (talk) 18:03, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi again. I notice that perhaps you may have misunderstood a portion of my message. You're damn straight that hardly anything happens on this wiki, at least in comparison to others, but when I said "We've had the images as landscape portraits for years clearly because that's the way we want it and it's the typical style taken advantage of by anime wikis like us...", I meant exactly that. Perhaps not always ''more "'landscape'" than "'square'" lol, but yes, that's the way it has been. Just about all of the profile images across the wikis, inlcuding ours, have for the longest periods of time been one of those orientations. I mean ''just take a look. Really, even just start here and then if it even matters then, continue to look out at different wikis, or I can link some for you. I also notice that you said you hadn't noticed any wikis doing the same, though. I did notice however that you followed it up with "there were no captions describing what the characters are doing". Seeing as there obviously are ''a very large number of wikis who use the same style for the profile images, I'm assuming that you meant "they don't do the same thing as done here as far as captions" . If that is the case, I encourage you to take to Wikia.com and see more for yourself. If not, I can list enough for you. No, I am certainly not generalizing an opinion or lying to anyone. When I said "ours", I meant "ours", the TTGL wiki as a whole. If I wanted to make an effort to distiguish it as more mine over yours, I would have at least said something to that effect. This might on its own be the most confusing thing here for me: "Plus, what other solo images available are you talking about?" *There are, to be blunt, a crap ton of Simon solo shots across the web. "If that were so, why didn't you just replace the main picture with one of those." *I've actually already pretty clearly and explicitly said, "the infobox just gives a small concise glimpse of the character either as they are in their most recent or in their truest form." I appreciate your insight in your choice of his profile image and I'm not dissing it, but even post awakening, Simon has really grown and matured as a character following the timeskip. In that picture, Simon is, as stated, "in the brunt of interstellar warfare" and in that moment of the episode, it really shows and captures what kind of person he's become as it zooms in on him in the face of very possible death. While he got over his fears during Part 1, he doesn't just stay static as a person. He's really a "man". His personality's generally the same, but his disposition has changed a bit as well. I also appreciate the comment "The arm was a meager summation of that as it also shows his drill that kicked off the events of the show." despite the fact that when I mentioned the arm basically saying "there's essentially nothing but that showing..", that was a point in direct response to your claim that your reasoning was because you wanted a picture that showed a full body depiction to get as much as possible in the infobox. Again, I appreciate your actual effort in choosing the picture for reasons otherwise, but I think you would agree that the show honestly changed toned, pace and even style a bit traversing into Part 2, which I think most would agree is the true blooming, fleshing out and defining point of the series, despite how good part 1 may have been. Yes, I see that you've done the same with Kamina and Lordgenome (and Yoko, not really for Lordgenome though), but I don't find much purpose in (perhaps fruitlessly) typing that same thing on multiple articles like this over and over again. Hopefully you didn't mistake that for me suddenly just being all aboard with it on the articles of those that I didn't spam? Also, your insistance that there is some discrepancy between one thing I said and another reason thereafter when they were both posted at the same time in the same comment as soon as you were provided clarification is a bit off putting and confusing. Moonlight Guidepost (talk) 01:48, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for being so cordial. Hope things didn't get antagonistic on either end. I've said it before, but I appreciate your insight. (lmao I just noticed you still left the captions thing out though hahahah) I'm happy we could come to an understanding, but it's not that I dislike seeing larger pictures or anything. That's why although I had my standpoint, I ultimatley wanted to leave it up to you at least in some part. At any rate, who knows? We might flop the entire wiki around in the future, haha. At ''any ''rate, I'm really looking forward to seeing how far this wiki can jump in the future. Hopefully we'll still be around when it happens haha. I did send an adoption request to Community Central for the wiki seeing as both our founder and only admin have been active for years and hardly anyone edits anymore. Would you mind supporting it if it comes to the point where I need help passing the form? Moonlight Guidepost (talk) 02:07, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Simon' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultraprime2 (Talk) 03:06, December 11, 2012 Re:Help Yeah, it's done. Thanks for letting me know. Image Policy Hello. From now on, please follow the image policy of this wiki and upload files with proper filenames rather than long strings of numbers. Thank you.